


My work is to love you

by Criscpi



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, No Angst, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criscpi/pseuds/Criscpi
Summary: Robbe works in a clubIt’s a quiet place and he likes it.But one night a beautiful man turns the table in a very good way.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Knockout

Being in charge of security always makes me smile. Who'd think of me as a threatening guy, me dressing up with loose clothing to hide my slender build...

But I know different oriental fighting techniques and it's not easy to knock myself out.   
Or so I thought.

The place where I work is actually quiet.  
Nothing much happens here.   
Until tonight, when a bunch of guys I'd never seen before walk up to a table and start talking.   
What's dangerous or arrogant about these guys?

Nothing, except I found one of them who could knock me out in under three seconds.

Blonde hair, green eyes, bad boy clothes but an angelic face I couldn't say no to for sure.

At a certain point out of nowhere the guys get nervous: the blond seems to have some problems.  
I get closer and I realise he can't breathe: I make a couple of times the manoeuvre to de-structure the respiratory tract until the olive rolls back on the table.

"Now you stay here and I'll bring  
Your friend to freshen up in the bathroom"

"Sander"

He says with a voice thread

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Sander"

"Okay, Sander, can you breathe?"

He nods and I stay with him until his breathing and the color of his face are back to normal. 

"Do you feel like going back to your friends?"

Sander rises and approaches to me

"Are you sure you want me to go back in there?"

Oh, God.oh, God.oh, God.

"I have to get back to work but I don't want to leave you here alone."

"So you work here"

Don't come any closer, please.

But it's getting closer and closer...   
where the hell is my self-control?

He grazes my lips with his finger and whispers in my ear...

"Thank you, I guess I'll see you often from now on my hero."

I wait for him to return to his place and for my heartbeat to return to his place.   
I go back to my station but I can't stop looking at Sander's table. 

When the club's about to close, it's my turn to ask to the remaining guys to leave.

Sander and his friends left them for last hoping they'd go out spontaneously. I was wrong. 

"Sorry, guys, the club's closing. I'm gonna have to ask you to go out."

The boys get up and walk towards the door.

When Sander walks past me his fingers touch my hand. Electricity. 

"See you anon..."

"Excuse me?"

"Your name, you know mine"

"Robbe, my name is Robbe."

"See you soon. Robbe"

Technical Knockout.


	2. I can’t win this round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbe and Sander are like  
> Magnets. But....

I'm exhausted.

I had to replace a colleague and I had to work every night until the club closed.

Now I deserve a couple of days of complete relaxation... 

Sander the blond boy is back a couple of times but the place was crowded and work kept me busy all the time. 

Yeah, well, we've looked at each other a lot and we’ve smiled but we didn't get a chance to talk.

It feels so strange, this feeling... when I don't see him, it's like I miss him...

maybe I've been alone too long.

On the night of my last day off, I still go to the club for a drink. I'm going late so I have a chance to talk to my colleagues more quietly.

"Hey, handsome man"

"Hi Noor, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I broke up with Cameron."

"I'm sorry, how come?"

"Because it's not you"

"Noor"

"Robbe. Why won't you even try?"

"I tried it and I didn't like it. And I'm not trying with you because I care about you and we'd ruin everything."

She comes over and tries to kiss me.

I understand that she's drunk, so I'm going to gently dodge and sit her next to me.

"Noor, please don't. I'm gay. I'm attracted to men. I want to be with them. You're beautiful and smart and funny, but I'm not attracted to you... I'm sorry."

Noor hasn't heard a word;She fell asleep with her head on the counter.

"I'll take her home Robbe: if she wakes up and sees you around, he'll start again... and it’s not healthy for either of you"

"Thank you, Amber. I really don't know how to tell her."

“The day she sees you happy with someone else she'll put an end to this."

I'm gonna finish my beer and say goodbye to the gang

"See you tomorrow!"

I'm not going home, but I'm heading to the park. There's nothing like basking in memories.  
I was great at skateboarding and I have to say I miss it. I should try to get back up there.

How many stupid and funny stuffs we did in that little skate park...I see Aaron a lot, we live not far from each other, but the others... it was all natural: the university, different commitments... we got lost without even realizing it was happening.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Sander. In a fireman's uniform. Sexy like no one else. I swallow noisily 

"Is there a party around here?"

"What? No, my shift starts in half an hour."

"Are you a fireman?"

"I'm a volunteer, but I'm seriously thinking about making it my job."

"Wow"

"Wow being a firefighter or wow Sander, how good does the uniform look on you?"

I can't lie so I kept my mouth shut 

"I came by the club, but you were with a girl..."

"Noor"? She's not my girlfriend." 

Why exactly do I care so much that he knows that? 

"I'm just sorry you guys were about to kiss and I left. I didn't want to intrude."

"If you had stayed, you would have seen that I declined her offer."

"She's a very beautiful girl, why did you refuse her?"

"Let's just say she's not my type."

I'm getting up because I'm starting to feel some tension.

He follows my moves like he knows where to hit, and I don't want to stand my guard with him.

We look ready to face each other: eyes in the eyes, torso to torso. 

His forehead rests on mine and I instinctively close my eyes.

"What do you want Sander"

"Know"

"What do you want to know?"

"Why are you here all alone instead of being with that girl?"

"Sander"

"Say it."

"I don't like girls and you know it."

"Do I know?"

"Yes, I think so"

Our lips almost touched:we are at the point of no return but I don't know why with him I want if there has to be a kiss that has been special

I take his face in my hands and I approach his ear...

"Goodnight. Don't think too much about me and stay focused. I want to see you safe and sound."

I'll bite his ear and leave.

While I'm walking, I feel something in my jacket pocket.

It's a piece of paper and it's got his name on it and His phone number.

Will I ever win with him?


	3. Am I a challenge?

It's been raining for a week and the place is always quite crowded.  
I check my phone occasionally to see if there are any messages.  
A week ago Sander left me his number. 

I played with that piece of paper for an hour waiting for something clever to come to mind after our little meeting

But what to write to him? 

In the end I did what I had to do immediately: I started writing without thinking too much.

"This note seems to have fallen into my jacket pocket. Do you know anything about it?"

Sending.

Nothing. 

He'll be out for a firefighting or something else.

Nothing.

Come on.

Come on.

I need to know you're okay. He's writing. Good. Good.

"Really? And what are you gonna do with this little piece of paper?"

"I want to try to do something good if I can."

"I'm listening."

"When are you free?"

"This week will be rather busy;  
they're expecting heavy rainfall and we're all alerted as volunteers... Next Saturday?"

"Next Saturday's great. When I get off work, I'll see you in the park like tonight?"

"I'll be there. Robbe?"

"I'm listening."

"Don't stop writing me, okay? You just... calm me down."

"I won't"

"Good night"

"Night Sander"

It's Saturday and the club is about to close. I'm rather tense to the idea of seeing Sander on this sort of walk in the park.  
I'm on time but he's already there. It's late and it's dark but his smile lights up the whole park.

"Hey"

He gets up off the bench and we start walking. 

It was a pretty busy week for the firefighters, nothing dangerous, but they hardly ever stayed in the barracks. He talks about this job with a passion that I hardly find in many other people.

I tell him about my skateboarding past.  
And my passion for the martial arts.

"I'm not violent at all, but the technique, the discipline... have helped me so much in the years when every young man feel omnipotent."

“Have you ever competed?"

"No. I don't like challenges."

Sander leans against the balustrade of the bridge and he takes me with him. 

How much do I want to end this evening clutching at Sander’s body?

"Maybe I like a few challenges."

"Would I be a challenge?"

I step back a little bit to regain control and then I try to explain myself.

"Since I've been a boy, I've never hidden my attraction to boys. Have I suffered? Yes.  
Have I lost any friends? Sure.  
But I didn't want to choke in disguise. Take it or leave it.

But after my first real relationship lasted three years, I haven't had a stable relationship. After a few months it was over and with not even too many regrets.  
But with you... I don't want that.  
Wait, I'm not saying... what I'm saying is that I don't want to rush. I'm afraid you'll vanish in a few weeks and honestly Sander I'm not ready for that."

Sander listen. Suddenly he starts getting closer... he doesn't seem to understand... and before we kissed, his attention shifts to my cheek.

“I'm not ready for that chance either, my hero."

We turn towards the river to look at the lights of the city, while our hands barely touch each other.


	4. Kisses on the neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What they need is some more intimacy

Sander often passes by to see me.  
When I get a minute to spare, he likes teasing me:

He uses gestures more than words and that's what I love about him.

When he walks past me he lets one of his fingers run all over my back: I have to use all my calm not to take him away from the crowd and give us some intimacy.

During a private birthday party someone exaggerated with alcohol and I took the boy to the bathroom to get him back on his feet a little bit... when the boy managed to go out with his friends.  
Sander arrived and kept the door open.

"Should I be jealous?" He says to me from a few millimeters away...

"Don't be. I'm just doing my job."

"So it was just work with me too?"

"Of course not..."

"Prove it to me"

We certainly wouldn't have had our first kiss in a club bathroom.

But I knew how to convince him: I brought my mouth to his neck and after looking for the right place with my lips, I left him a small mark. 

Hearing the sound of his voice become more guttural for the pleasure of the contact made it difficult to detach myself from him.

"You're mine now."

Sander approaches and does the same thing on my neck.

"My God Sander, please, don’t stop”

I put my hand on his head, as if to follow the journey of his tongue on my neck.

The door handle moves.

"Damn. I gotta get back in there."

"Robbe. Remember, this is only the beginning."

I'll smile and get back to work. With the feeling that I still have her lips on my skin.


	5. Round 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day full of emotions and gratitude but also with a bit of sadness. Just a bit.

"Robbe, this is Noor. Can we meet?"

I haven't heard from Noor in weeks.  
But honestly I've been thinking about the blond boy the whole time and Noor wasn't one of my first thoughts.

We’ll meet you in an outdoor bar, just a few meters from the riverbank.

"Noor! Hi, everything okay?"

"Hey handsome man"

Noor didn't have his usual happy face. She doesn’t seem to get much sleep.

"Noor, are you seriously okay?"

"Seriously Robbe? No. And if you don't mind I'll get right to the point or I'll never make it.  
I've seen you and that blond flirting the last few weeks and I've seen the way you look at him... and it's not the way you look at me.  
I know you've always told me that, but, you know, I've always hoped for it.  
I'm sorry I didn't take your words seriously... I didn't mean to belittle your feelings but mine were so strong that...”

Her voice is so broken like her heart I think. What can I do for her? How help her to cope with this?

“Oh fuck, I love you, Robbe, and I will for a while...  
so I think it's best for me if I stand aside for a while, okay?"

My little Noor told me everything holding back the tears that at this point began to fall without limit.

I take her hands

“Noor. My sweetest Noor. Thank you for your words. I know how difficult it was for you.

Take all the time you need I don't want you to suffer for any reason in the world but stay aside from me not from the world. It has a lot of surprise for you I know it.  
And overall I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. Always, okay?"

Noor gets up and sits on my lap: she looks like a lost child, at the mercy of a lot of emotions.  
I hold her tight and let at least part of her pain come out of her body.  
When we say goodbye she already seems a little better.  
I’ll miss her, but I know we'll see each other again and when we do, it'll be beautiful. 

On the way home I keep thinking about how lucky I am to have met Sander.  
So I send him a message

"Sander, would you like to come over tonight?"

"I don't ask for better.But are you ok?”  
He can read my mind so easily, my sensitive Sander

“I’m ok :)”

I'm going to prepare a little party to celebrate his Skill test. My favorite firefighter.

I wait for him on the threshold and when I see his blond hair come out I run towards him: we stay hugged until my fingers clung on his jacket lose feeling. 

I accompany him inside and when I turn around to tell him about the popcorn, the pastries and the wine I prepared, two beautiful eyes hit me like a punch in the stomach. 

I don't feel like thinking about the consequences anymore, so I kiss him. I kiss him and in a second he accepts the invitation and finally our lips begin a wonderful and passionate dance. 

There is no more powerful move to make me feel weak and strong at the same time.

Hi, I'm Robbe and tonight I finally kissed my boyfriend.

“Robbe, thank you, everything is perfect."

He tells me while he's playing with my fingers.

"I just wanted to celebrate your dream come true."

Sander's coming closer and closer:I know he'll never stop teasing me and I love it.

"Actually, two dreams have come true. From tonight, I'm a fireman with a beautiful boyfriend”

"Sounds good...And tell me, my handsome fireman, do you have any other dreams to make come true?"

"Sure, and I plan to make a good part of it."

"I hope I can see them made with you."

"O darling, you're part of many of them, but now stop talking and kiss me."

Message received.


	6. Our First night together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sander surprises Robbe with a gift.   
> A beautiful, hot and full of love gift

We haven't seen each other in days because of both of our jobs.  
I wish I could spend the evening with him but even tonight will not be possible

Finally the club is closing

"I can't wait to go home and sleep."

"No Sander?"

"No, he's on duty at the barracks..."

"Are you sure?"

I turn around and I find Sander making faces through the window.   
I say goodbye to everyone and go towards him.

"But... was I wrong to do the math?"

"No, they asked me for a shift change and I wanted to surprise you."

He takes me by the hand 

"Where are we going?"

He takes his arm over my shoulder "sleep at my place tonight."

Maybe I misunderstood. Maybe I'm already asleep.

"Sander, really?"

"Yes. We've been together for a while... it's time to check if you snore. If you snore, it's a problem, but I think we can fix it with a nose patch.

"I don't have anything to go through the Night"

"Error. I stole a few things from your closet a few nights ago and everything else you need. It’s already at my house.”

Right now I need a pinch to see if I'm really awake.

His house is nothing new, we spent many evenings there alone or with some of his friends, and yet tonight I am as excited as if it was the first time.

It allows me to take a shower and the water rinses away the strange feeling of uneasiness that had enveloped me 

When Sander comes into the bathroom I just covered myself with a towel. 

"God, Robbe, how handsome you are."

All fear turns into emotion, so I approach him, take his hands and rest them on me; he begins to caress me: a feeling beyond all imagination.

I pull off his sweatshirt and T-shirt and do the same on him. 

The rhythm of our breaths changes quickly, our hands vibrate and our mouths don't stop looking for each other.

"Robbe, if we don't stop now I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Then don't do it, please"

I guide his hand to the towel that falls on the floor.

Sander looks at me, takes my hand and helps me undo his pants.

When we both got rid of our clothes, Sander guides me into the bedroom and I am sure that most of my wishes have been more than fulfilled.

I wake up with a feeling of completeness I've never felt before:

Beside me Sander sleeps quietly; I get up to make coffee when one hand grabs my arm...

"Good morning, honey, where are you going?"

"Good morning, beautiful. I'm going to the kitchen to make coffee..." I kiss him and let him wake up quietly.

We drink coffee in bed. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asks me 

I caress his cheek 

"How is it possible that you chose me?"

"Oh, Robbe..."

He grazes my nose with his

"Do you really have no idea how attractive you are? The night that the damn olive brought us together... I had noticed you weeks before and I did everything I could to convince my friends to spend an evening at that club... and before you ask, the olive really went sideways, the plan to meet you was much more common than you can imagine."


	7. Different feeling different time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when something breaks your happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: this chapter talks about incident,hospital and intensive care.   
> There isn’t any accurate description of them, but if you are just a bit sensitive about this kind of situations, please pay attention. Don’t read if you don’t feel comfortable.
> 
> I’m not a doctor so everything I wrote could be not adherent to reality. I wanted to emphasise the characters’ feelings in a moment of emergency.   
> Sorry if it is not accurate.

When you're happy life goes by pretty fast: you're so intoxicated by the beautiful and new sensations that you live almost without touching the ground. 

It is when something that breaks this happiness that time stops and if it flows, it does with a devastating slowness.

That day started like everyone else: I say good morning to my boyfriend, breakfast, training and the beginning of work.   
An afternoon and a completely normal first evening: a few chats with the guys in the bar: 

"Have you decided to move in with Sander?"

"That's the idea, but we're looking for an apartment... we'd like to start by deciding on the place together... too much melody?"

"What are you talking about?" Amber replies, laughing, "Of course it's sweet, but you two couldn't have done otherwise."

"Amber... How's Noor?"

"She is fine, better than yesterday when you asked me. Every day is better and I think she'll be back soon."

I was relieved. I missed having her around.

I had left my phone in the back of the bar, I did it because when there were few people, me or  
Someone of the staff would surely hear it.

"Robbe"

"What's up?"

"Your phone. Sorry I answered it. Sander..."

"What?"

They're handing me the phone. That wasn't Sander on the phone.   
It was an ordinary person on the phone telling me that my boyfriend had had an accident at work.   
The situation was not so serious, but he had been  
brought to the hospital.  
Suddenly, there goes the time lock.   
I don't even know if I'm breathing anymore.  
Amber says things I don't understand.   
I find myself in a car on my way to some place.  
When we stop Amber shakes me hard

"Robbe come on. I know you're in shock but Sander needs you now. You have to make it."

I walk into the E.R. and tell them who I am and who I'm looking for.

They dress me in a white hospital gown and I suddenly come back clear-headed:in front of me my Sander sleeps with several little tubes in his beautiful body.

"What happened?"

"There was a blowout, he was inside the building and in helping a lady lost her mask. They managed to get out but he inhaled too much smoke and when it comes to dated buildings the procedure is to sedate him and help him clean out his lungs."

"So you're telling me it's nothing serious?"

"No, I'm telling you that we followed the procedure but we still have to figure out how many toxic substances he inhaled. He didn't escalate, so we're confident, but until we get the results of the tests..."

"Can I stay with him?"

"If he doesn't get worse, you can stay. Anything weird you see, please call us."

I'm sitting next to him. He's got a few scratches, but he seems fine.

"My love. I'm gonna stay here until you wake up, okay? I'm waiting for you."

It was the longest night of my life.

Hearing in the Unreal silence only the noise of the ICU machines was devastating.

"Robbe I am in hospital. Come out, I'm here. Let's have a coffee together."

Noor. God knows how much I needed her. I Kiss Sander, I reassure him I'd be back in a few minutes and I get out of the Room.

Noor is there, so small and fragile but so ready to support me at the same time.  
I run towards her and hug Her tight.

We haven't said anything to each other. There was nothing to say. Friends often don't need words.

I vent as only with her or Sander I could have done. 

“How are you?"

"I'm learning to be your friend, see?"

She keeps me close like she wants to protect me.

"I'm sorry Noor, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Robbe it’s ok now it's nobody's fault... There's no time now, we have a blonde boy to take care of."

She keeps me close like he wants to protect me.

We drink coffee in silence in front of Sander's room door until the doctor arrives:

"Your boyfriend's lucky: toxicity indexes are just a bit off the charts.   
A couple of days in this room and then the  
Let's get you to the ward.   
We stay alert anyway, but by nightfall we wake him up.”

It's not the happiness of yesterday morning, but it's certainly a good start.  
I'll say goodbye to my sweet Noor and go back inside.  
Machine noises are less scary now.   
I tell him some nonsense stuff and then I explain To him my new plan on living together.  
After a sleepless night I fall asleep in the armchair next to Sander's bed.   
I only wake up when the doctors and nurses come in to wake him up.

After a few minutes his eyes start to move and so do his hands.  
I can't stop crying. I don't know where I kept all these tears.   
As soon as we are alone I hug him and I stay like this until I feel a hand on my head: 

"Hey... you're back. I missed you so much," I whisper to him.

The worst is over. Now we'll slowly get back to normal together.


	8. The first day of many

Today's the big day. 

Sander's coming home. 

Our home. 

Yes, because while he was hospitalized I decided that it wasn't important to choose a house of our own; at the moment it was important to be together. 

So when I wasn't in the hospital I gathered all my things and took them to his house. 

When we entered in the house Sander found his apartment full of boxes.

"I was only gone a few days, what did I miss?"

"Go sit on the couch and after I'll sort out your things I’ll explain you everything ."

When we're on the couch, I start telling him about it:

"When I received the news of your accident I was telling Amber and the others about our idea to start our life together by looking for a house and to have something of our own from the beginning; but then fate turned the cards upside down and so I thought that the choice of our dream house will happen for sure, but that I don't want to wait anymore and so I left my house to stay here with you... “

Sander listened to me without stopping smiling: with every sentence the smile gets bigger and in the end he literally jumps on me.

"Does this mean that from now on we'll be together every day and every night?"

"Yes, my love, but now stop risking your life, okay? Whatever you want, please ask first, okay?"

"Okay... Do you want to kiss me?"

"you don't need to ask for this" 

"Tomorrow I'll help you empty the boxes."

"We'll see; remember you can't overdo it. We have a week before I go back to work, we have time."

"Okay... Robbe, I have something to confess to you. When I came out of the building I knew what would happen... we are prepared for this kind of event... when they asked me who they have to call, I said your name and said you were my husband. I don't know why it came out, maybe I was freaked out but I did it."

I kiss him, forgetting that his lungs still need peace of mind...

"Maybe one day I'll ask you to marry me, who knows..."

Please Sander always smile at me like that , with your mouth that can give me the creeps even when you're grimacing;   
smile at me today and always with your green eyes, deep and full of beautiful emotions.

I’d live in these eyes and think about it from now on I’ll make it


	9. My koala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party to celebrate love and life. A special moment for special love Declarations.

At the club it was decided to keep it closed for one night and have a private party: in the last year many things had happened and almost all of them were beautiful.

The old owner had decided to start travelling and playing again, so the club was bought by Amber, but 4 months ago she found out she was pregnant.

Noor has regained all her joy, she has started painting again and she is about to inaugurate an exhibition of her works.

We often see each other at home and we even manage to laugh at what had driven us away.

Sander and I have finally found a house for us and we have just finished renovating; in a few days we will finally be in our new home.

We all had dinner at the club, between laughter and toast and now we were ready to go wild on the dance floor.

At one point I feel a hand dragging me to the bathroom.

Sander closes the door behind him, so no one can get in.

"Hey"

"Hey"

He’s blocking me against the wall 

"When I was here with you the first time and you looked at me like I was fragile and precious at the same time, I realized that maybe I had some hope of being with you. 

When in the following evenings I came here hoping to kiss you until morning but it never happened, I realized that maybe I had finally found someone like me who wanted to try to be together to build something."

When He says these things to me our lips almost touch I can feel his sweet breath caressing my mouth:this is his very personal way of getting my attention. 

Obviously there would be no need for it, but I love his teasing me and taking me to the limit.

"When you asked me to come to your house, I thought you just wanted to let off steam for Noor. "But I finally had your lips and you...you kissed me with the same passion and desire and love I felt: I felt it Robbe, I felt we were going in the same direction."

Now his lips has passed my ear.

"When we finally made love at my place, I knew I didn't just want to try to build something with you,  
but that I would put all my efforts into making things work from there on out.  
I understood it when I told everyone that you were my husband; I understood it even more when I woke up in the hospital and your face was that of a person who had risked losing everything and that everything was me.  
You are everything to me too, Robbe. All I need to be a happy and complete man."

We look at each other. Our eyes merge into one look. 

I had something very important to say too, words that I had kept in store for the right person who was now here before me.

"I love you"

That's all I'm saying.

We start kissing. A seal between two people in love.

I don't care where we are. I don't care who's on the other side of the door. We're the only ones...and a dumb language made of lips, hands and sighs.

"Otherwise we wait till we're home."

"You'll get this and the interest"

We get out and I throw myself on his back. 

"Let's go dance my beloved koala"


	10. From now on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet chapter to say goodbye (for now)

Our new house has cream walls and green windows.   
We are out of town and we could afford a small garden. 

We are trying to take care of some plants that were given to us and I don't want to get my hopes up, but it seems to be working.

Every now and then Amber leaves us little Sasha and now that she is learning to crawl she has a great time wandering around the house.

We have few furniture and pictures of us in our first days of vacation together. 

It looks empty but believe me our house is so full of love that it is perfect just the way it is. 

We have so many projects to do together, so many ideas for our adventures.

Last month I became a member of the club which is perfect so my schedule is more flexible.

Sander and I are celebrating our anniversary soon. I'm thinking about what to do, but I think I found the right way.

It's night time: in less than 24 hours Sander and I will leave for a weekend in a mountain hut. 

I wake up him with an endless series of kisses.

"Good morning... is it morning already?"

"No, but I have a surprise for you." 

"First I need you to help me wake up."

"Mmmmm... maybe that was the surprise... where do you want me to start?"

"Start from here."

We're lying there with our breath still wheezing. 

I don’t know if it's the right time, but the next thing I know, there's no such thing as a perfect moment.

"Sander..."

"WoW Robbe, that was... wow."

"Sander..."

"Tell me baby"

"Marry me"

............

"Robbe..."

"Honey, if you're crying, the answer is yes?"

"Oh, God, of course it is!"

I hold him close to me 

"From now on and forever you and I together."

"From now on and forever you and I together."


End file.
